


Between Moments

by Samuraiter



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare moment of quiet in the Rift gives Lenna and Faris a chance to let something be known that all of their adventures have long kept bubbling beneath the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental_zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/gifts).



> Request: I also love Faris & Lenna -cest, but again, if you are not comfortable with that, then them being best friends and the closest sisters ever. I like Faris being there to protect her little sister and I feel like Lenna looks up to Faris in an almost awestruck kind of way, especially since she is such an awesome pirate captain. Any story about them would be great.

Lenna had expected more from the Rift, strange as it sounded to say that to herself, but it struck her as little more than a collection of rubbish sucked up from different parts of different worlds, rather than the death trap that Exdeath had promised. Granted, the rubbish in question had been infested by monsters that she had never seen before, but the fiends had come to bore her. Why? Because they had bored Faris from the start, and Lenna, in mastering the abilities that the fragmented Crystals had taught to her, had learned to adopt the same type of ennui, born from competence and disdain.

She and Faris, in passing through one of the unseen boundaries that separated one region of rubbish from another, had become separated from Bartz and Krile. Not that they did not expect to see them again, since both of their companions had displayed a gift for surviving the impossible, especially Bartz, but it _did_ prove to be inconvenient as soon as they encountered another horde of beasts. Outnumbered, though not so much outgunned as needing to conserve their strength for facing the lords of the Rift, the two sisters made a point of escaping their pursuers by ducking inside a set of ruins.

Upside-down ruins, as it happened. Gravity had very little meaning in the space between worlds. Faris found that amusing, and she smirked at her surroundings, absently flicking a pebble into the air to see if it might fall upwards. It did, and she shook her head. Nothing could rattle her, not after everything she had seen, as well as everything she had lost on her journey – her best friend, a father she could no longer remember, her very name. After that, she remained herself, never mind that the self she had adopted had become quite different from the Sarisa that Lenna recalled.

And that ... posed a difficulty that Lenna had never anticipated. She had memories of Sarisa, her sister, but Faris represented a different identity, a different person, one that Lenna had come to love in a way that made almost no sense to her. She looked up to Faris, yes, and she looked to her for inspiration in everything that had transpired since the disappearance of their father from Castle Tycoon, but ... she also wanted to be with her, and in a way that had often left her lying awake at night, staring up at the ceiling of one inn after another, turning her thoughts over and over inside her head.

"Faris," she said, the air of the upside-down ruins feeling heavy upon her, "perhaps you and I could rest here for a moment?" The pirate – or Cannoneer, technically, but she had always been a pirate – nodded once, motioning to her to take a seat next to her on a bench of stone that had most likely been a ceiling support in a previous life. Silence ruled the chamber, giving not a hint of either the eerie winds that had cut at them outside or the monsters that had pursued them as soon as Bartz and Krile had gone missing. It seemed to be as peaceful as the Rift could get, for all its built-in chaos.

"Got things on your mind?" A light-hearted question, but Faris had stopped smiling. Before allowing Lenna to answer, too, she added, "So do I. Don't see how I couldn't, seeing as to how this –" She made a large gesture encompassing not only the ruins, but the entirety of the Rift. "– is the end of all that is. No telling if we'll get out by anything but the Devil's luck." Another smile, but one tinged by cruelty. "Then again, the Devil's the one waiting for us at the end, isn't he? It's to be his stolen luck that saves us. Damn him." She rested her hands on her knees, furrowing her brow at the irony.

"I'm not concerned about that," Lenna replied, using her palms to smooth her robes – the robes of the Oracle, as it happened. "There's nothing the Warriors of Light can't defeat, after all." She took a deep breath, not looking at her. "As long as _you_ are there, I can't feel fear, no matter if it's Exdeath or anything else from the Void." And then she felt a hand cup her chin, turning her face. "Faris? What –" She had never been kissed before that instant, and the sensation – the heat rising in her face, the curling of her fingers – did not give her any time to ponder all the ramifications of it.

Faris said, her voice close to her ear, too soft for anybody else to hear, "It's foolish, I know, but, right now, I don't really care. None of the others are around, so you might as well know, here before the end, that I haven't missed the way you've looked at me when you think no one else is looking. No, I've noticed it, every single time, and I've had a lot of time to think about it. You're ... likely feeling ashamed, bad about yourself, and I've been through that, too, but what's important is that I feel the same way, and you should know that, no matter what. You look up to me, sure, but, by doing that, you ... _lift_ me."

Lenna needed to hear nothing more than that. She embraced Faris, closing her eyes and enjoying the sense of being held in the strong arms of the person she most admired, of being in the safest place in her world despite being in the depths of the Rift at the same time. Faris tousled her hair and kissed her on top of the head, laughing a short laugh. Another dose of irony? No. Perhaps relief at clearing a doubt that had been accruing over the months since their journey began, though it was likely to mean that a great deal had to be done later, after the Rift, after the defeat of Exdeath.

"Let's go," Faris said after a long moment of holding her close. "You let me carry on the sentimental stuff too long, and I'll lose my keen edge." But she said it with a wink and a grin – a pirate, yes, but sporting more than a touch of the storybook swashbuckler. Yet another thing Lenna admired about her. Smiling, she took her by the hand, and they set out together from the ruins, already seeing Bartz and Krile waving to them from a floating isle in the distance, motioning to them to hurry up and come along. Exdeath waited, but Lenna could feel her heart lightening, carrying her onwards.

That lightness carried both her and Faris through to victory and a life beyond.

 **END**.


End file.
